Project Natsume
by chipmunk3245
Summary: ON HIATUS! AU-kind of: Mikan is the daughter of the Head of the biggest school in Tokyo. Natsume works for an organization of kidnappers. Guess who Natsume's next assignment is? Rated T for safety. N/M, R/H, plus various other pairs.
1. Introductions

IMPORTANT: So this is the slightly edited version. The whole thing has been changed to present tense. The only other change is when Mikan and Hotaru talk. And it's just a little part, but it's kind of important, because the ages are changed. I realized that they need to be older and more mature. So now they're 15 and in the 9th grade. And Natsume is also 15. Sorry if this confused anyone.

Again, the date is January 25th (I couldn't figure out how to bring it up during the chapter). I realize that Mikan's birthday is not the 25th, but it's convenient to the time line of the plot. The Valentines' Ball is February 14th, and a bunch of things have to happen that fit into that space.

I also realize that everyone forgetting Mikan's birthday isn't really a big deal. Mikan will also be a kid at heart, so she still acts very immature/overreacts to everything. Also, there are some things that are going to influence her being worried about the birthday thing. You'll find out later :)

**My beta says that changing the chapter to present tense has corrupted the flow of the story. So sorry if it's awkward to read, but I'm incredibly OCD and I couldn't leave one chapter in past tense when the rest are going to be in present.

DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p>Natume's POV<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just shut your trap before I shut it for you."

"HELP! HE-" I shove my hand over her mouth before she can continue.

"You asked for it, witch." I reach into the duffel bag hanging over my shoulder and pull out a rag that's soaked in chloroform. She doesn't realize what I'm doing until the rag is over her mouth. She's unconscious before she has time to struggle.

_PROJECT NATSUME_

I arrive at HeadQuarters at midnight, the girl's body draped over my shoulder. I maintain a passive expression as I carry her into the boss's office. He look up briefly from the papers on his desk, and only spares a few words.

"In the back." I obediently carry the girl through the door behind his desk and into the next room. This room is the second to worst in the whole building. It's where the prisoners where kept under lock and key until their ransom is paid. The only room worse is the basement, where the prisoners are properly "disposed of."

The girl doesn't stir as I lay her in the cell nearest the door. Only when the cell door is closed, locked, and double checked do I reenter the boss's office.

"Close the door behind you." His cold voice sends shivers down my spine as I obey. "Sit."

As I ease myself into one of the large leather chairs in front of his desk, the door opens and Ando Tsubasa enters the office. "Persona, the ransom for Harada Misaki has just arrived."

"Lock the ransom in the vault and proceed to expose of Miss Misaki." Tsubasa bows slightly and disappears into the back room. A moment later, he reappears, carrying Harada Misaki in his arms. In the next second, he's on his way to the vault that holds all of the ransom money they receive.

Persona turns his icy gaze on me. At the moment, he's without his infamous solid white mask. He only wears it when addressing outsiders.

"Well, Natsume, it seems you've survived another mission. What a pity." He chuckles under his breath. "As it happens, it's time for your paycheck. But have you earned it?" His smile is malicious.

"What are you talking about, of course I have! I've worked my butt off for the past month! I always collected the victim successfully and without problems. I've done my share, now do yours." My eyes flash dangerously in the dim lights of the low-ceilinged room. This happens every month. And I'm getting tired of it.

"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up. Here." He bends over, reaches into one of the drawers of the desk, and pulls out a wad of cash.

_PROJECT NATSUME_

Mikan's POV

"HOTARU!" My best friend turns her head slightly in my direction before ducking, right in time to narrowly miss the flying bear hug I had planned, and effectively causing me to land painfully in a heap on the ground. "You're such a meanie," I mumble as I rub my sore butt.

"You should be used to it by now," she says in her usual placid tone. "We've been friends since first grade, and we do this everyday."

"Yeah, but I keep hoping I can catch you by surprise and finally get a proper hug from you."

"That'll never happen if you always yell my name right before, Dummy." I scowl for a second, but I can't keep the smile off my face.

"You know what today is right, Hotaru?" I ask, raising my eyebrows playfully. Obviously, today's my birthday. Hotaru would remember, right? We've been friends for 7 years.

"Nope," she replies, popping the "p" and turning away.

"Really? You have no idea? Really?"

"Hmm." She puts her index finger to her chin as she thinks. Suddenly, she acts as though a light bulb has appeared over her head. "Got it! We start decorating for the ball today. We're on the committee, so we have to be there early. Come on. Breakfast is over." She starts walking towards the cafeteria doors, heading for the classroom.

Hotaru and I go to Alice Academy, a school for special kids. Kids with special powers called Alices. **(A/N-I'm not gonna go into it, you all know what I'm talking about.)** Every year, we hold a ball for Valentines' Day. We're on the committee this year to help plan and decorate all school dances and balls. It's hard work, because we always have to show up early, being the President and Vice President of the student council. We're probably too young, being 9th graders, but my dad is the High School Principal, so that helped during election. But in all reality, Hotaru and I are perfectly capable of leading the student council. We just have to work extra hard to prove ourselves.

I grudgingly follow Hotaru into our classroom. She sits near the front, but I'm all the way in the back. It's not all that bad, because I get to sit next to Nogi Ruka. On the way to my seat, I stick my tongue out at Hotaru, who ignores me completely.

Ruka's already waiting when I sit down. As I pull out my supplies, he smiles shyly at me. I answer with an equally shy smile, tinted with my extreme blush. Before we can exchange our usual awkward greetings, Narumi-sensei bustles into the room wearing a pink tutu over jeans. Only Narumi-sensei.

"Good Morning, class!" he begins, his chipper mood sending out rays of happiness. The whole class immediately smiles cheerfully, all except for me. Usually, I would be the most excited one, but my mind is still back in the cafeteria.

I keep replaying the scene in my head. I can't figure out why Hotaru hadn't wished me a happy birthday. She hasn't missed one yet. Then a horrifying thought occurs to me. What if she really doesn't remember? Come to think of it, no one has said anything to me all morning about my birthday. What if no one remembers?

* * *

><p>Content edited by <em>finding<em>.

**I once thought that this story would only be a few chapters. I WAS WRONG. The idea I have requires much planning, among other things. I can't predict how many chapters it will be, but it should be at least 10. Maybe. I don't know, I'm not good at predicting this kind of thing. :)

I sent chapter 2 to my beta, and as soon as I get a reply, I'll post it. :) Sorry to keep you all waiting, it's been hectic in my life.

So I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much, and don't forget to R&R!


	2. Shadows of the Past

Helloo! Chapter 2, ready for consumption! So sorry it took so long! I did it in pieces, and had to send it to my beta every now and then. Then I had a trip to Arkansas, with no wi-fi or cell service. It was awful! But I'm back now! But I'm starting school Tuesday. :P Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **Chapter 1 was slightly edited; if you haven't read the new version, you might wanna do so. Not much of a change, but, you know.**

DICLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice, and I can't remember the name of the person who does :P

* * *

><p>Project Natsume<p>

Chapter 2- Shadows of the Past

Natsume's POV

_Sirens disturb the silence of the night. I awake to the screams of the neighbors and the fire alarm blaring from the hallway. As I try to register what's happening, I get out of bed and stumble out of my room. The first thing I see is bright red, yellow, and orange flames. Then the blanket of suffocating smoke attacks me head-on. My eyes widen, and I'm startled fully awake. _

_Once my head clears, my thoughts turn to my mother, _is she okay? Does she know there's a fire?_ I fight my way down the hallway with my Alice, protecting myself from the real flames by creating a barrier of my own. When I reach her room, I'm horrified to see that the door is open and the room is filled with the deadly fire. _

_It's getting hard to breathe; I cough into my sleeve and step into the room. The only thing visible is the bed, and on the bed, a figure being consumed by the flames. My first instinct is to run straight into the inferno and save my mother, but, of course, I realize that it isn't the smartest approach. I try to control the element, but for some reason, I can't. The only time that ever happens is when…the flames are Alice-created. The thought worries me greatly. Who would use their Alice for something so evil? _

_My thoughts return to the predicament in front of me. I must help my mother. I'm getting desperate, and my choices are limited. I can leave and try to find help. But what good would that do? Water can't put this fire out. Or I can stay here and try to free my mother on my own. But how? How to get past the unstoppable flames without burning to a crisp? _

_My heart is racing, and adrenaline is pumping through my veins. But I'm stuck. There's nothing I can do but watch and hope whoever did this finds their heart. Of course, I was never one to believe in luck._

I awake with a start and find myself lying on the floor with my limbs sprawled about, tangled in the sheets. For a moment, my thoughts linger on the dream, no, the memory, but something else pushes its way to the front of my mind. There are alarms going off. Just like that night. Except this time it's a specific alarm, one that I've been forced to memorize, telling me and my co-workers to meet in the conference room. Something must be amiss. I don't think, I just jump up and run out the room and down the hall, into the prearranged place.

The room is already full. Once I arrive, Tonouchi Akira, Persona's number 1 subordinate, starts the meeting.

"Alright, is everyone here?...Good. Now, the first order of business is to-"

"Wait! …ten, eleven…we're missing someone!"

"That can't be. Who would…" Tono's voice trails off as he does his own headcount. "Who is it?" he demands. "Whoever it is tripped the alarm."

"Tsubasa," says a timid voice, barely heard above Tono's enraged fuming. The voice speaks up again when no one takes notice. "It's Tsubasa. He's the one who's missing." The quiet voice belongs to Shouda Sumire.

Realization dawns on Tono; his eyes widen, and a long line of colorful obscenities escapes his mouth. "Find him! Go now and find him! Don't let him get away!" He barks out orders to the others, all the while thinking, _I never trusted you, Andou. You'll pay for this._

_PROJECT NATSUME_

*slight flashback*

Tsubasa's POV

_The bland gray walls that surround me may as well be my only company. Harada Misaki is slumped in my arms, still snoring away. _Man, she's a heavy sleeper,_ I think, continuing the long journey from Persona's main office on the top floor to the basement and the incinerator. A shiver runs down my spine. That's the worst part of this job._

_It's bad enough that we have to take these innocent people from their homes. You'd think that after getting the ransom money, Persona would just let them go. But it doesn't roll that way with Persona. Once they're here, they can never escape. Personally, I think __Persona __is __just paranoid__. For good reason, of course. Kidnapping is a risky business even when it __isn't __by__a giant organization that could crumble at any moment. Or get caught. One rogue employee is all it takes._

_Not that I'd mind. Sure we'd all go straight to jail, but it's better than this lifestyle._

_I'm jarred from my __thoughts __by__ a rustling __sound__ in my __arms. I look down and realize that Harada is awakening. I pause in my footsteps for a moment __as__ she collects __her bearings. When she __meets __my gaze__, I swiftly set her down on her feet. I don't need it spoken. The look in her eyes says it all._

"_Where am __I going?" she asks. _

_It's against protocol to tell her the truth, so I just say, "You're moving rooms." I don't expect her to be satisfied with that._

"_Why? What's wrong with where I was staying before?" Her questions are laced with sarcasm, and I'm n__ot slow to pick up on it. Moments ago she was housed in a cell much like a jail's, with the cold concrete surrounding her and the meals coming through a slot in the bottom of the bars._

"_Trust me, where you're going is a step up." I don't say any more, mostly to leave her hanging there confused, for my own amusement. Sure enough, the blank look on her face is priceless. I start walking again, and she runs to catch up. Just as she comes up beside me, I see a bright light, a reflection off __of__ something on Harada's wrist. For a moment, the world freezes, and my mind is whisked away into the past, back to the first time I saw that reflection flashing in my eyes._

_The scene that flashes before me is one __from__ my childhood. I'm only about 6, and a girl is sitting next to me on a park bench. A girl with __maroon hair__ that hangs loose and reaches the small of her back. The girl looks over at me and gives a dazzling smile, then she starts laughing, and it sounds like the tinkling of a million tiny bells. All too soon, the vision starts to fade, but I can still hear her beautiful voice. By the time she is done, I'm already drifting back into the real world. I vaguely register Harada's hand resting lightly on my arm, and her voice calling to me from what seems like a distance._

"_Dude, are you okay? I think you should sit down, you don't look so good." I obediently drop to the floor __on __my knees, trying to figure out what's wrong with me. "Take deep breaths, that's it." I don't __know __why I let her baby me like this, but I can't seem to protest. I just sit there trying to regain my composure while Harada leans over me with a worried look in her eyes. _

_All at once, the situation registers to the both of us. Harada straightens and takes a step back. I stand up and look away. An awkward silence envelopes us for a few seconds._

_A small ding sounds. Tonouchi steps out of the elevator at the end of the hall. He's carrying an unconscious girl that I recognize to be Ibaragi Nobara, whose father is currently the president of a big acting agency. For a second I'm almost grateful for the distraction, but then I catch the look in Harada's eyes. Pure __hatred__._

_Tono unsurprisingly notices right away and narrows his eyes at me, like it's my fault Harada despises him. Heck, I don't like him much either._

_Instead of passing us, like I really wish he would, he stomps to a stop a foot away. "Persona wants a word with the two of us when you're done with _that_." Stepping back before I can reply, he gives one look of loathing to Harada before stalking off._

_The only thing I can think to do is walk towards the elevator, leaving Harada to trail behind. When we reach the steel doors, I reach for the necklace that's tucked into the front of my shirt, the one that holds two things. One plain silver key that accesses almost all the rooms in the building, plus the elevator. And one sapphire blue key, one that has nothing to do with the present and everything to do with the past. Except, I refuse to go back to that time. Everything was better then, simpler. But I can't fantasize about that time anymore. It's never going to be like that again._

_I'm so lost in my thoughts that it takes Harada calling my name three times to get through to me. I blink a once or twice and realize that my hand is still clasped around the keys on my necklace, and Harada is waiting for me to open the elevator. While she stares at me like I'm an idiot, I fumble to slide the sliver key into the slot beside the doors._

"_Just get in," I say just as she opens her mouth, probably to say something sarcastic. She's been a prisoner for a while now, about three weeks. Yet, I still haven't gotten used to her random bouts of courage, during which she makes sure to nag at me non-stop. I get the feeling she doesn't enjoy being locked up 24/7 in a cold, grimy cell with no one to talk to but me and the other prisoners. Needless to say, I'm the object of her entertainment._

_Once inside the elevator, I press the button for the basement and we start the long descent from the top floor, the 70__th__ floor. It takes about seven seconds to pass each floor, so I try to think of a way to fill the silence that has engulfed us. Since we're safely on our way to the incinerator, and there's no chance of it meaning anything, I decide to bring up the subject of Harada's imprisonment, even though it's certainly a sensitive subject._

"_I guess you should know, your parents paid the ransom." A safe enough start._

_Or maybe not. The silence stretches on for several more seconds before she finally speaks in an emotionless voice. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"_

_This catches me off guard. "Of course! It means your parents care enough about you to put up a large sum of money to free you. It means you're going home." I feel the ever-present guilt pressing down on me once again. I have no choice but to lie. Telling them that they're on their way to being consumed by flames isn't really any better._

_Harada just scoffs. "Yeah, 'cause home is so much better than this place. My parents don't love me. But letting me get kidnapped and not attempting to rescue me would look bad to the public. That's the only reason why I'm getting out of here."_

"_That would explain why it took them three weeks to pay. It's not like they couldn't afford it." It looks like I strike a nerve. Harada looks down in what I assume is shame._

"_I'll never know why God made them my family. Why couldn't I have been born into a loving, caring family like he had?" She gets this faraway look in her eyes, so I decide not to ask who 'he' is._

"_Kinda reminds me of someone I once knew," I muse, mostly to myself. My hand instinctively reaches for the sapphire key on my necklace, which is still out in the open, because I'll need it to open the door to the basement._

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Harada glance toward my necklace with a curious gaze._

"_Hey, can I see—" She's cut off when a loud bang erupts from below us and the elevator jerks to a stop, sending us both tumbling to the ground._

"_What the-?" I look up at the digital screen at the top of the tiny room, only to see that we're stuck on the 62__nd__ floor._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> So there it is. This will probably sound stupid, but I actually had a friend help me act out the elevator scene so I could figure out exactly how long the elevator would be moving, therefore which floor they would get stuck on. (56.4 seconds, i think) :P I know, crazy. Their elevator is ridiculously slow, I apologize if it's unrealistic or something. It's a really old elevator.

Sooo, what do you think is going on with Misaki and Tsubasa? It's actually pretty obvious isn't it? Haha sorry.

Questions, comments, critiques? Review! ThankYouSoMuch!

Also, if anyone reads SkipBeat!, I found this author that is the best fanfiction author I've ever seen. Seriously. **_leavesfallingup_**. I hope it's okay that I'm putting their name in this. Anyway, check them out! You won't be disappointed.

I'll stop rambling now.

content edited by **_finding_**. She works so hard to pick out my stupid mistakes, and keep the story going in the right direction.

R&R! Till Next Chapter!


	3. Author'sNote

I'm very sorry to all my readers. I honestly thought I would have enough time to write, even going to my new school, but it turns out I was wrong. I don't have enough time to complete all the homework and studying they throw at us. So I'm putting Project Natsume on Hiatus. I'll try my best to write anytime I can, but my free moments are few and far in-between. Someday, I will continue posting, because I already created the whole story in my head, and it's not likely that I'll forget it anytime soon. But for now, you'll have to wait. Thank you, everyone who has been reading and is actually sad that I'm doing this :)

ThankYouSoMuch!  
>Again, I'm really sorry!<br>Ciara (chipmunk3245)


	4. This is goodbye, for now

So, I'm deleting this story. I'm rewriting what I've written so far, and I'm continuing on, but I'm finishing it all before I post it. I'll leave this up for a while, for anyone who was subscribed to it. I can't say how long it'll take me to get it back up again, though. Sorry.


End file.
